Sin miedo a nada
by marian-chan
Summary: Bien ya sabemos lo que hizo Kai, pero ¿qué es lo que pasó con Rei? (pequeño cap. pero entendible)
1. Aire

Aire.  
  
  
  
Caminaba por la calle. Solo. Con la mirada fija en el suelo y el aire golpeándolo en los brazos descubiertos, tenía sentido pues la tarde no demoraría en desaparecer.  
  
Aire frío en la piel  
  
Creo que es tiempo de arriesgarme y regresar  
  
Aún puedo cambiar  
  
El tiempo sí que había volado, eso era lo que pasaba cuando no traía reloj. Levantó la vista. No, no era verdad, sabía perfectamente que era tarde, sólo que... no quería volver aún.   
  
Es tan fácil creer que estoy viviendo sin aire  
  
¡Demonios! Cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus puños. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa estúpida cobardía; no quería volver para no enfrentarlo, ni a él ni a sí mismo. Había logrado evadirse por años pero ahora con un cuestionamiento tan directo y proveniente de alguien ajeno sólo pudo huir. Había varias maneras de huir: ignorar la situación, encerrándose en sí mismo o, como había hecho esa vez, saliendo por la puerta. La respuesta era fácil e incluso muy lógica, aunque difícil de pronunciar.   
  
No hay nada que me pueda herir  
  
Y el aire es tan ligero  
  
Que sólo así me puedo disfrazar  
  
Pero vuelvo a sentir...  
  
Miedo. El frío e impasible Kai Hiwatari tenía miedo, miedo de descubrirse ante él y ante los demás, miedo de que lo conocieran de verdad, de que lo llegaran a apreciar y por ende que lo lastimaran. ¡Qué ironía! Ante los demás presentaba una personalidad dura e indiferente y la realidad era completamente diferente.  
  
Aire frío en la piel...  
  
Debí atreverme a exponer mi fragilidad  
  
Era más fácil callar  
  
Y ahora ese chico había intentado quitarle la máscara, y lo hubiera conseguido si hubiera permanecido un segundo más en su presencia, fue por eso que cruzó la habitación sin dignarse a darle una explicación, en ese momento no había sido capaz de verlo a los ojos siquiera, lo más probable hubiera sido que no soportara esos ojos sobre él. Y aquí estaba, lejos del hotel, lejos de todos... hundido en su propia soledad. Había ratos en los que deseaba ser diferente, otra persona tal vez más abierta, más alegre, no sabía con exactitud pero esa sensación persistía con más frecuencia en los últimos días. "Débil" hubiera dicho su abuelo. La brisa que soplaba suavemente movía sus cabellos con ligereza.  
  
El aire arrojará todo lo que siento  
  
Derribando a las compuertas que dejé cerrar  
  
No, no lo permitiría nunca más, quería darse la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, aunque no tuviera una idea clara de que era ese algo. Miró al cielo.  
  
Quizá regresarás sólo necesito  
  
Abrazarte y enfrentarme a toda la verdad  
  
Un hermoso atardecer nacía a lo lejos en el horizonte, sí haría algo....  
  
Sé que me dolerá pero me rehuso a rendirme sin intentar  
  
... y comenzaría por dar la cara al chico que había dejado plantado horas antes. Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y echó a correr.  
  
Estar contigo me ha hecho bien  
  
Me he vuelto vulnerable  
  
Ahora no hay fantasmas que temer  
  
Sólo así yo por ti sé vivir  
  
******************************+  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo de este fic y como se habrán dado cuenta trata sobre Kai. Aclaración: Se repiten mucho las diferentes conjugaciones del verbo haber, no fue intencional pero lo dejé así porque es lo que me salió en ese momento y es a mi consideración bastante sincero. Además de que es demasiado corto. Pero espero que no los desanime para leer los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Se nota que me gusta la situación de que alguien se pierda ¿verdad? ¬¬ Diablos, la repito bastante en mis historias, en fin, ^_^ ¿se dan cuenta que generalmente Kai se pierde? O Rei.  
  
Me encanta esa canción y me pareció apropiada ¿o no? T_T Lástima que no encuentre mi cassette... Dejen reviews ¿vale? ^_^ y pues nos vemos.  
  
P. D. Me faltó anotar la última estrofa de la canción por falta de espacio en el fic pero no quiero dejarla incompleta así que aquí tienen:  
  
Estar contigo me ha hecho bien  
  
Tiraste la fachada  
  
Ahora no hay orgullo que esconder  
  
Sólo así yo por ti sé vivir. 


	2. Sin miedo a nada

Aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic, estaba escrito desde hace un mes más o menos y apenas lo paso, y curiosamente llevan el mismo nombre el capítulo y el fic. En esta ocasión no pondré la letra de la canción (además, creo que ya se la sabrán, es la de Alex Ubago) pero si gustan pueden ponerla para ambientar. Y ya puestos hablando de españoles, la verdad no sé muy bien que decir, excepto que lamento muchísimo (más de lo que pudieran tener idea) lo ocurrido este jueves, por extraño que parezca en verdad me dolió mucho ver las noticias y por este medio (aunque no sé si FF lo permita pero de todas formas lo hago) expreso mi inconformidad y enojo ante estos actos tan cobardes, no sé que es lo que pase por sus cabecitas locas y espero que esas retorcidas ideas se les borren para que no causen más daño. Es todo.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡A comer!!!  
  
- -_-' Ay Takao....  
  
Todos se sientan hasta que...  
  
- ¿Uh? ¿Alguien sabe en dónde está Kai?  
  
- Yo no lo he visto.  
  
- Yo tampoco.  
  
- ¿Y tú Rei?  
  
- ..........  
  
- ¿Rei?  
  
- .........  
  
- ¡¡¡REI!!!  
  
- ¿Perdón? no escuché lo que decías.  
  
- ¬¬ Estás actuando muy raro.  
  
- Déjalo tranquilo, si fuera algo grave ya nos lo habrías dicho ¿no Rei? ¿Rei?  
  
Pero el chico estaba sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos "¿Dónde te habrás metido Kai?"  
  
- Terminé.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto? No comiste casi nada Rei.  
  
- ¬¬ Yo no como tanto como tú Takao.  
  
- Pero generalmente comes algo.  
  
- ...... ¿Eh?..... Ah, no tengo..... mucha hambre..... Disculpen- y se retiró.  
  
- ¿Qué mosca le picó?  
  
- No recurdo que se haya comportado así antes.  
  
- Y lamentablemente su comida no se puede desperdiciar.  
  
- _-_  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en su habitación Rei meditaba el asunto acostado en su cama.  
  
*******  
  
Abrió un ojo con pereza intentando ver a través de la oscuridad que inundaba el cuarto. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido ¿Qué hora era? Consultó el reloj de nuevo y se preguntó si Kai habría regresado ya. Miró alrededor y no vió nada y tuvo el mismo éxito al buscarlo en las demás habitaciones. Volvió a la ventana con la esperanza de que apareciera a lo lejos. Nada. Por si fuera poco el día había cambiado de súbito, al claro cielo azul le habían seguido unas enormes nubes grises, claro indicio de una fuerte lluvia. Sonó el primer trueno.  
  
- Eres un tonto Kai....  
  
Inconscientemente comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde.  
  
- -  
  
La misma habitación horas antes. Dos chicos, uno perdido en su meditación y el otro perdido viendo a su compañero.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- .........  
  
- Hey- se acercó- Yuju..........- y pasó su mano frente a los ojos que contemplaban el vacío.  
  
- ¿Qué.....?  
  
- Estás muy.... digamos.... distante.  
  
Lo miró primero sorprendido, luego dejó mostrar un esbozo de lo que tal vez sería un inicio de una sonrisa para inmediatamente cambiar a su expresión indiferente.  
  
- No me pasa nada que te importe.  
  
La respuesta fue dura, más dura de lo que esperaba.  
  
- Me importa porque eres mi amigo y mi compañero.  
  
- Sí claro, como quieras.  
  
No rebatió más, aunque hubiera querido. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.... hasta que Kai le dió la espalda y dió unos cuantos pasos.  
  
- Es.... espera ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo contigo?- el otro se detuvo mas no lo miró- ¿Por qué siempre huyes? No nos permites ir más allá. ¿Por qué?  
  
- No sé de que hablas.  
  
- Lo sabes perfectamente.  
  
- Si soy tan horrible entonces tal vez no soy quien tú creías.  
  
Comenzaba a irritarlo en serio, parecía que su pregunta no le importaba en absoluto, aunque eso no lo iba a parar.  
  
- Tienes miedo pero no sé de qué....  
  
No lo dejó continuar. Siguió avanzando y cruzó la puerta......... y no había regresado desde entonces.  
  
_ _  
  
  
  
La lluvia caía sin cesar. Una vez enfundado en pijama su estómago le reclamó un vaso con leche. Bajó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Al parecer los otros habían decidido que lo mejor era descansar pues todas las luces ya estaban apagadas, sabía que Kai podía cuidarse solo, mejor que el resto del equipo juntos, y sin embargo.....  
  
Volvió a la ventana suspirando.  
  
- Kai....  
  
- Tenías razón.  
  
El sonido de esa voz lo tomó desprevenido, no había escuchado los pasos. A pesar de esto, al girar la cabeza hacia la persona que había pronunciado la última frase una parte de él se tranquilizó bastante. Kai estaba en el marco de la puerta, algunas gotas aún caían de su cabello, de su rostro y de su ropa.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
- Desde hace un par de horas que estoy en la entrada del edificio.  
  
- ¿Con esta lluvia?  
  
- No me decidía a entrar. Tenías razón.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Tenías razón- se acercó un poco- Tengo miedo, miedo de....... no.... - bajó la mirada- no quiero que me lastimen...... pero- por fin lo vió directo a los ojos- tampoco quiero seguir temiendo. Ya no más. No..... sé que no será fácil y.... creo que necesitaré.....   
  
Se dió cuenta de que el chino se dirigía hacia él sonriendo con los ojos entreabiertos (n_n) y retrocedió un poco.  
  
- No.... no pensarás darme un abrazo ¿verdad?  
  
Se detuvo a una corta distancia frente a él y abrió los ojos aún con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, sin decir nada..... le extendió su mano, algo desconcertado Kai comprendió que era sincero. Estrecharon sus manos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Linda forma de terminar el capítulo ¿no? Ahora es cuestión de que ustedes decidan ¿termino con un shounen ai o lo dejo así como está? En lo personal preferiría seguirlo pero: ¡ME NIEGO A ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE MI CASSETTE PERDIDO! T-T lo extraño. Voten si quieren que esto continúe o si quieren que alguna situación ocurra, mientras..... ¡seguiré buscando! 


End file.
